Stories Through Songs
by Rachfred123
Summary: Not many people know about certain demigod's lives. Experience the heartbreaking sadness, joy, pain, and anger as you read these stories. Enjoy. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Young Thalia ran, the stairs creaking, pulling her as they seemed to say, "You can never escape." She closed her eyes as she sat on her bed, furiously blinking out tears. Her eyes darted to the picture on her desk, in the small, gray, barren room. It was her dad, her mom, her, and her baby brother. They beamed at the camera, and she stared at it longingly. Her mind drifted to a song she memorized.

 _Mama please stop cryin'_  
 _I can't stand the sound_  
 _Your pain is painful_  
 _And it's tearin' me down_

The sounds of yelling and sobbing reached her ears, and she heard chairs being kicked over, and bottles crashing as they were thrown against the wall.

 _I hear glasses breakin'_  
 _As I sit up in my bed_  
 _I told Dad you didn't mean_  
 _Those nasty things you said_

Of course her mommy didn't mean the mean things she said. She was just a little confused. Right?

 _You fight about money_  
 _'Bout me and my brother_  
 _And this I come home to_  
 _This is my shelter_

It was the same every single day. Thalia didn't even go to school. She snuck out, tried to steal some food to live, and came home to yelling. Her parents still cared about her. Didn't they?

 _It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III_  
 _Never knowin' what love could be_  
 _You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me_  
 _Like it has done my family_

She couldn't love. Love was bad. Her parents loved, and look what happened. She glared at the photo in the glass frame. Bad love. Stay away from love.

 _Can we work it out?_  
 _Can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better_  
 _Mommy, I'll do anything_

 _Can we work it out?_  
 _Can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better_  
 _Daddy, please don't leave_

Her daddy would never leave her. She stared at the window as the wind howled, rain beating against the windows, and thundering with flashes of lightning.

 _Daddy please stop yelling_  
 _I can't stand the sound_  
 _Make Mama stop cryin'_  
 _'Cause I need you around_

I need you too daddy, she thought bitterly. Daddy had to help mommy stop being sick and confused. Need to help mommy.

 _My mama, she loves you_  
 _No matter what she says is true_  
 _I know that she hurts you_  
 _But remember I love you too_

The rain beat across the window, but 7-year old Thalia didn't care. She climbed down the slippery tree and ran, letting the wind and the rain tear at her face and whip away her tears.

 _I ran away today_  
 _Ran from the noise, ran away_  
 _Don't wanna go back to that place_  
 _But don't have no choice, no way_

 _It ain't easy growin' up in World War III_  
 _Never knowin' what love could be_  
 _That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me_  
 _Like it did my family_

 _Can we work it out?_  
 _Can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better_  
 _Mommy, I'll do anything_

 _Can we work it out?_  
 _Can we be a family?_  
 _I promise I'll be better_  
 _Daddy, please don't leave_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _Let's play pretend_  
 _Let's act like it comes naturally_

 _I don't wanna have to split the holidays_  
 _I don't want two addresses_  
 _I don't want a stepbrother anyways_  
 _And I don't want my Mommy_  
 _Have to change her last name!_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _We look pretty normal_  
 _Let's go back to that_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _Let's play pretend_  
 _Act like it goes naturally_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _We look pretty normal_  
 _Let's go back to that_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _Let's play pretend_  
 _Act like it goes naturally_  
 _Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _We look pretty normal_  
 _Lets go back to that_

 _In our family portrait_  
 _We look pretty happy_  
 _We look pretty normal_  
 _Let's go back to that_

Thalia stared at the photo bitterly as it burned in the fire. She would never love again. She pledged herself to Artemis, and threw away the last icy grip her family had on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Percabeth one shot for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!**

Annabeth stepped on the stage nervously. She was singing for a camp reunion, that Percy invited her to. She looked around for messy black hair and green eyes, but she didn't see him. She sighed. She was 27, dated him for years, and he still was never on time. She grabbed the mic, took a deep breath, and began to sing. Soft music played in the background.

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Percy was freaking out. He was supposed to meet Annabeth at the camp reunion, but was blocked by hordes of monsters. He groaned and pulled out Riptide.

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know..._

Annabeth smiled fondly. She remembered how he wormed his way into her heart. Darn, she was sounding like a daughter of Aphrodite. She shuddered.

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my mommy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Percy ran, jumping around giants. He cursed, thinking, don't be late don't be late don't be late. A giant grabbed him and he sighed. He was going to be late.

 _So I sneak out to the ship to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._

Annabeth remembered the night they spent down in the ships hull.

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my mommy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Percy was scared of the 16 giants trying to eat him, but he was more scared of Annabeth's reaction. He ran faster, rolling and dodging punches.

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

Annabeth knew her mom still didn't approve of her relationship with Percy. She was forced to go on dates with multiple people, only to go back to Percy. She was mad at him for being late, and glared silently at a camper, who shrunk back into the crowd.

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

She glanced at the setting sun and internally sighed.

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

Percy ran faster. It was now or never.

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

Annabeth closed her eyes. A mumur spread through the crowd.

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

She opened her eyes and gasped. Percy kneeled in front of her, in a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants, covered head to toe in golden monster dust. But the best part was the gorgeous silver ring with smoky gray diamonds surrounded by smaller sea green ones.

Percy nervously took the microphone from her with shaking hands, and in his deep, raw voice sang the next lyrics softly. __

 _Marry me, Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your mom- go pick out a gray dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, _

She breathed out softly and sang the next words.

" _Yes."_

They kissed onstage as their friends gathered around them, singing the next words.

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._


End file.
